The present invention relates to a thermoplastic polycarbonate resin composition, and more particularly to an electroconductive resin composition capable of producing a molding product having good mechanical properties and surface smoothness with a good moldability, which comprises polycarbonate resin and electroconductive carbon black.
Electroconductive polymers comprising resin and electroconductive powder are use not only in wires, electrodes, electromagnetic wave shielding, antistatic applications, etc., as substitutes for conventional metallic electroconductive materials, but also in cells, catalysts, recording display devices, sensors, etc, and their further development has been expected. However, compositions comprising polycarbonate resin and electroconductive carbon black have such drawbacks that the molding products have a poor appearance; the electroconductivity is low when carbon black is contained in a low mixing ratio, but can be improved in an increasing mixing ratio, though the strength of the molding products is lowered or the appearance of the molding products is deteriorated; and carbon black is classified at the extrusion, resulting in difficult extrusion or fluctuation in the electroconductivity due to the uneven distribution of carbon black.